


saying that i want more, this is what i live for

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Basically, Blow Jobs, Hiatus, M/M, Unrequited Love, damn i really hate myself for this vndjkjdgd, pete's oblivious and patrick is dumb and doesnt voice his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick doesn’t know how he ended up here, doesn’t know why it feels like he’s coming home, doesn’t know why it feels so right, but he’s here. On his knees in front of Pete, unzipping his jeans, in a random hotel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	saying that i want more, this is what i live for

**Author's Note:**

> haha Why Did I Write This 
> 
> anyways i hardly edited this and its probably really shitty, but i was listenig 2 halsey and i love hiatus suffering so :) btw pete calling patrick "an angel" is related to "and he told me i was holy" but.,,. how holy can one BE when they're sucking dick.

Patrick doesn’t know how he ended up here, doesn’t know why it feels like he’s coming home, doesn’t know why it feels so right, but he’s here. On his knees in front of Pete, unzipping his jeans, in a random hotel room

The familiar sounds of Pete rambling and carrying on, “Oh fuck, baby, you’re so pure, you’re so good” remind Patrick of better times, he guesses. He was dependent on Pete in those "better times", but fuck. No one told him that freedom would be so horrible.

He faintly remembers promising himself to never do this again, but he pushes that thought of his head as he looks up at Pete through his lashes before kissing the head of his cock. Kind of like a “I’m back” present. It’s fucking lame, but it makes Pete groan, and push his fingers into Patrick’s blond hair and grip it hard.

“I love you” Pete gasps out once Patrick moves down his shaft, his fingers moving to grip his hips- he stares into Pete’s eyes the entire time because he’s _good_ at this now, he wants to show himself off, because he’s gotten a lot of practice over the hiatus. He isn’t as pure as Pete wants to believe.

And the “I love you” that falls from his lips is just another way to reel Patrick in, because it’s not true, and both of them know it. Pete always leads people on without meaning to, but maybe this time, he thought it would keep Patrick by his side, again. And he could keep making Patrick believe things that weren't true

Too bad he’s wrong, Patrick thinks as he tongues the slit on top of Pete’s cock, before going back down, making obscene noises- he’s only half faking it, because Pete is calling him an angel and pulling him closer, impossibly closer, and Patrick can’t _not_ breathe in Pete’s scent.

Again, it reminds him of home... And it's embarrassing because Patrick's idea of home is on his knees in front of Pete, his nose buried in pubic hair. It’s great.

Patrick moans around him when Pete starts petting his hair, bucking his hips and fucking Patrick’s mouth hard, his hips almost slamming into Patrick's fucking face. It’s a huge contradiction to the words coming out of his mouth “Ah, ah, you feel so good around my cock baby, look at you, you angel, taking my cock so good”

Patrick closes his eyes before he rolls them. He feels drool on his chin from where it’s leaking out of his mouth and that’s enough to make him want to push Pete away and hide and never look back. But he just moans louder, and keeps his mouth open, and opens his eyes back to look at Pete, daring him to go faster, because he won’t break, _can't_ break anymore than he already has

It’s kind of a bitter thing. Like Patrick doesn’t want Pete to know just how fragile he is, so he puts on this façade and sucks his cock (well, more like he lets Pete ruthlessly fuck his mouth) and pretends like it’s casual, because it’s not like him and Pete have any history, not like him and Pete were in a band together, not like him and Pete were best friends.

“You fucking _angel”_ Pete repeats, like a chant, before he gasps “Let me come on your face, baby”

The way that Pete’s fucking his mouth, Patrick couldn’t physically say no, even if he wanted to. But he wants Pete to, he wants to feel Pete and see him every time he looks in the mirror, because he wants Pete so badly, and Pete doesn’t want him, and it  _sucks_

So he just hums around his dick instead, and Pete laughs breathlessly “You’re so good to me, Patrick” He grips his hair impossibly harder, and Patrick’s eyes widen- Pete grins at that. Always keeping Patrick on his toes.

He pulls out of Patrick’s mouth, and Patrick licks his lips, and he hardly gets a warning before Pete just comes on his face, cum landing on his lip and on his cheek. It’s so degrading, but Patrick fucking lives for it. Pete could do anything to Patrick right now and Patrick would want it, because he’s in love with Pete, so fucking in love with Pete... and then Pete would leave again.

“You dirty little slut” Pete grins, and reaches down to kiss Patrick, pushing him to the floor of the room, and Patrick nods his head in agreement. Pete pins Patrick’s hips to the floor with one arm, and pushes his free hand in Patrick’s boxers- he’s embarrassing hard. And Pete just strokes his cock lazily, kissing Patrick like he means it, even though he really doesn’t, and Patrick closes his eyes and imagines that Pete means it for real, imagines Pete’s cum drying on his face and staying there forever. And he comes in a minute because that’s the best fantasy he could think, and he tries bucking his hips up, but Pete just holds them down. Pete always holds Patrick down.

And after, Pete puts his clothes back on, and watches as Patrick furiously scrubs at his face, because realization sets in, and no, Patrick doesn’t fucking want Pete’s semen on his _face,_ and Patrick looks at Pete and instantly feels regret.

“That was fun. I’ll see you around, okay? Take care of yourself” Pete says, before pushing a strand of hair out of Patrick’s face, brushing his fingers over the area where Patrick was scrubbing, with a small frown. And then he leaves.

There’s always next time, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you really think about it, i wrote about 50 word of smut, and the rest was me babbling


End file.
